


Preath Oneshots Collection

by Maddzz



Category: Preath, USWNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Football, Manchester United, PREATH - Freeform, USWNT, f/f - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddzz/pseuds/Maddzz
Summary: A collection of various oneshots
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 19
Kudos: 91





	1. Control

We had an Instagram live today, Christen had been staying with me during the virus and the lockdown, but we still half tried to hide it by doing the videos in separate rooms. Most of our fans had seemingly worked it out with random objects in other selfies and videos, including some who pointed out a coffee cup that we both seemed to have, and one mentioned the Portland skyline. We were still facing each other but we sat at opposite ends of the room, far enough to block out background noise but close enough to almost feel normal.

Sometimes I zone out and end up deep in thought, I found myself thinking about Ali and Ashlyn, they could take as many selfies together and do videos together, be out in public together. I wanted that, but I understood why we didn't have it yet. We were twenty minutes into this video and I wanted out, I was a little distracted by the beautiful woman across from me, who at this point was talking and hadn't seen me staring, but she quickly figured it out by looking at my face in the video and then looking up, she smirked and raised an eyebrow but continued talking without more than a mere pause.

A little while longer I thought to myself, Christen had asked me to answer some questions now, which I had been doing for a little while. But I decided to hand over to Megan for a bit. When I looked back down I noticed Christens face had disappeared from the screen and there was a bit of paper with "Getting Water" and a smiley face. I looked up and noticed she was right in front of me, she had almost scared me...almost. She held up another bit of paper with "Mute" on it. I clicked the mute button on my laptop and looked up at her again.

"Hey, I want you in my bed...naked ," She whispered, had she not muted her laptop too?

I began to spurt out random words in response "What? Now? Christen-"

"Shhh, no. I just wanted you to think about it while we finish up here," She hushed back, biting her bottom lip softly as she walked back toward her laptop, had she even gotten up to get water? The way she had said those words...wow. I could feel myself slowly losing my mind, I couldn't think about it here, god she was a tease, I should have expected it by now though. She's always having some sort of fun with me, especially when she knows I can't do anything about it.

I continued to sit in mostly silence, answering some questions here and there, watching Christen out of the corner of my eyes at the same time. Her subtle smirk made me realise she knew exactly what she had done. In fact I'm convinced that she had done it on purpose, why else get up only to do that. I wish I could be mad at her, but it was almost impossible.

My eyes snapped upwards quickly as the live finally began to end, I was convinced it had been dragged out longer just to spite me, yet nobody else knew what was going on. Christen had sunk back in the couch opposite me, she had pushed the small coffee table aside and had shut her laptop screen to a firm close. 

I was a little less careless, taking the time to shut my laptop down properly and place it back inside it's bag. I didn't want to scratch the stickers I had spent hours working on putting into perfect places. My newest edition was a Manchester United crest that I had been gifted upon my signing with the club, although we still hadn't left for England yet. 

I walked the small distance between my seat and the couch, stopping just short of her reach. "So...to bed?" I asked, I was unbearably worked up, I bet she knew it too.

"We could, but I'm comfortable here now. I guess you could convince me to go," she smirked back, tugging her bottom lip in between her teeth while looking up at me with her soft not so innocent eyes. 

Does she want me to beg? I'm not going to beg, well...I might I want her that badly and I don't particularly feel like helping myself. "I...how?" I eventually asked.

She smirked wide, something tell me she already planned this, she knew what she wanted and she was going to get it. "Get naked for me, Tobin," she husked back, god I love the way my name sounded coming from her lips. I would never get sick of it.

"What like right here?" I replied, this was going to be very awkward if I had anything to do with it. She nodded in return, sinking further down into the couch, I guess it couldn't hurt to try. 

I felt a little nervous as she sat staring up at me, we were intimate often, but this was definitely new. I locked eyes with her, her pupils had expanded to cover more of her chocolate coloured eyes. She bit her bottom lip softly and finally spoke again, "are you going to get naked or are you just going to stand there?" She teased playfully. I knew what she wanted, and I wanted it too, but the thought was daunting.

Oh fuck it, it cant be that hard. I slowly slipped my shirt up over my head, dragging it painfully slowly up my chest, exposing the skin centimeter by centimeter. Eventually ending up flicking it across the room and onto the floor, Christen began to open her mouth to speak but I put my fingers to my lips in a motion to hush her, if she spoke I'd inevitably get nervous again. I walked a bit closer to her before sliding the left side strap of my bra down my arm, then the right. I waited a little, I knew the suspense would only build more tension. Eventually I unclipped the clasp and gently dropped the fabric into her lap. 

She looked up at me like she'd never seen me naked before, which I know for a fact isn't true. I could feel goosebumps form on my bare skin, a mix of the cool breeze and my own nervousness. I held eye contact with her as I reached down to begin unbuttoning the buttons on my jeans, I wasn't aware I was coordinated enough to undo them without looking. I tugged the zip down as far as it would go and hooked my thumbs into the belt loops on the sides. Taking a deep breath I dragged the item of clothing down my legs and onto the floor, taking a step closer to Christen to move away from them. She spread her legs so I had room to stand between them as I made my way to the last item of clothing left.

Christen lent forward to touch my skin before I could finish the task at hand, I had intended to stop her so I could finish, but her touch was comforting. Her fingertips rested on my backside as she tucked her thumbs into the waistband of my briefs, I licked my lip softly as she hesitated to make the last move. She didn't take long to finish the task at hand, dragging my briefs down to my ankles, so I could step out of them. 

I lent down and pushed her against the couch once again before climbing into her lap, sliding my knees down to either side of her hips. She reached around to grab my sides and pull my body in closer, I responded by cupping her face in both my hands and leaning down to kiss her softly. She kissed me back the second I finished, swiping her tongue across my bottom lip I gave in instantly and parted my lips ever so slightly so her tongue could slide in. I could feel her hands wandering as she continued to kiss me, I couldn't focus on her mouth as her hands glided up towards my breasts. 

Everything felt so tender, the lightest of touches had me lurching forward into her more and more. She grabbed at one of breasts almost roughly, kneading it in her palm before using her other hand to replicate the same movement on the other side. My head tilted upward as a small moan escaped my mouth into the air, Christens lips were on my chin and I could feel her grinning as I continued to make soft moans. Her fingertips had found the hardened peaks of my breasts and she had begun to softly rub and knead whilst leaning down to kiss the base of my throat. 

She kept kissing every inch of my exposed neck and chest, she started at my ears, biting my left earlobe ever so gently before dropping down to kiss the skin where the corner of my jawline sat. She sucked the skin into her mouth before biting down softly, finishing again by softly soothing the spot with her tongue. I wanted to scold her for marking such an exposed bit of skin but I couldn't form the words. 

She made her way to my collarbone, nipping and kissing along the bone at the same tempo that she was kneading at my chest. I could feel myself growing more and more impatient, not to mention the throbbing sensation that was growing worse and worse between my legs. "Chris...Chris please," I whimpered into her ear, she smirked at my quiet begging and ignored my request all together, continuing her exploration of my chest.

I slid one of my knees between her legs and dropped down to sit on her thigh, if she wasn't going to help me then I'd do it myself. My centre was now firmly pressed against her thigh, the wetness that had accumulated was now spreading over her leg, thank god she chose to wear shorts today. I slowly started to grind myself against her as she continued to kiss me, moving lower and placing one of my nipples in her mouth and sucking softly.

"What're you doing there Tobi?" She whispered against my skin, the sensation of her breath caused me to shiver.

"Your job," I responded, smirking at her as she locked eyes with me.

I could see her thinking as I continued to grind on her thigh, rubbing my clit against her bare skin. Before I could react Christen reached a hand up and grabbed my neck, standing up and flipping me onto my back on the couch. She climbed on top of me, fixing the grip she had on my neck, her thumb against one side and her fingers on the other, she was careful to avoid my windpipe with her palm. "What did you say," she growled in response, using her free hand to wipe the wet spot on her thigh before licking it from her fingertips.

Fuck, I felt myself getting unbearably aroused as she towered above me, "I uh, nothing," I groaned back, trying desperately to shift myself so she was touching me again. 

"That's what I thought, I'll fuck you when I'm ready," she answered, lowing herself down to kiss me roughly, I kissed her back at the same pace, using my hands to grip onto her sides. "Tell me what you want, beg for it," She whispered as I moaned out again.

"Christen please, I want you inside me, please. I'm going to explode I swear to god," I groaned, her free hand had dropped to my waist, she was tracing patterns on my sensitive skin, but refused to touch me where I wanted her to. 

"I can't hear you Tobi," she responded, brushing the back of her hand against my clit as she spoke. My hips bucked up in response as I moaned her name, my throat vibrated against her hand as she continued to tease.

She's far too hot when she's dominate and that's entirely too unfair. "Chris, please, fuck me, please. You've teased me all day, please," I whined, this woman would be the death of me eventually. 

"Don't be cheeky or I'll make you wait," she paused to run a single finger through my now soaked folds, "But you've been good today, your wish is my command," she finished before sinking her finger deep inside me. My body instantly lurched upwards at the sensation, she released her grip on my neck and slowly slid down my body until she had her head between my legs. Using her free hand she pushed one of legs over her shoulder, getting the hint I put my other one over her shoulder and locked my ankles together. 

"Please baby, I need more," I moaned as she slid her finger out, I was about to beg again but before I had the chance she had three fingers inside me quicker than I could blink. 

"You're so tight Tobi, does it hurt?" She smirked, I knew she was enjoying herself, maybe as much as me. 

I moaned a litany of cursed words as she sunk her fingers in and out a few times really slowly, getting me used to the sensation. "I've had worse," I moaned back, she knew it too. She only asked for a reaction, and she wasn't going to get one.

"What did I say about being cheeky?" She replied, pumping her fingers faster and harder. I nearly felt myself finish right then and there but she slowed her pace before I could. "You can cum when I say so, understand?" She added, stopping altogether while I collected my thoughts for a response. 

"I...yes. I understand," I groaned, being smart wasn't going to get me anywhere when she was like this, but I wasn't going to complain. 

"Good," She added, returning to sliding her fingers in and out, my hips started to grind against her as she continued to pump. She started to kiss my thighs as she pumped harder, setting her rhythm. I couldn't stop myself from moaning, she knew she was good at this, maybe too good. 

"Fuck Christen, I can't hold myself much longer," I whimpered as she continued to slide in and out, she locked eyes with me and curled her fingers to hit my G-spot with every movement. She still hadn't said I could finish yet, but I was so close. She dipped her head in closer and ran her tongue through the wetness that was building up, she circled around my clit but didn't let her tongue run over the bundle of nerves just yet.

She removed her fingers from inside me and grabbed my hips on both sides, dragging herself in closer. "You can cum when you're ready," she whispered before running her tongue over my clit in a slow stroke. I felt myself get closer each time she ran her tongue across my clit. She made slow circle motions for what felt like forever before moving to faster up and down strokes. I reached down to tangle my fingers in her hair and pull her in closer.

She continued flicking her tongue over my clit and returned two fingers inside me, pumping in and out with curled fingers. I felt my body start to tense up before I finally reached my climax, my walls tightened around her fingers as I began to softly shake, she kept using her tongue to stimulate my clit as I rode out the orgasm. When I finally settled she pulled her fingers from inside and sat upright, licking the remnants of myself from her fingers.

I stayed with my back on the couch, in a mess of sweat of discarded clothes. Christen sat up moving to straddle my waist as I came back down to earth. "You look cute when you listen to what I say," She grinned, her waist making the slightest movement against my hips.

"You look cute when you tell me what to do," I retorted, reaching up to grab at her hips, she was discreetly trying to grind herself against my left hip, but she wasn't discreet enough. "Come on babe, just ask for help," I smirked, using my grip on her waist to help her grind harder. She dropped her head back for a second and let me take control.

That didn't last long though, before I could have my fun she sat up, she threw her shirt on the floor and discarded her shorts and thong in a single motion. I bit my lip as I admired her body, she was toned and tanned and so beautiful. She returned to her position on my waist, leaning down to place her hands on my chest as support. "Help me then," she moaned, as her clit began to rub against my skin again. 

I let her go for a few seconds, she was so vulnerable for a change, so open. I didn't want her to have all the fun, so I leant my hand up and used my thumb to rub her clit. She groaned out loudly and stopped her grinding as I took over, I sat up so I was face to face with her. I kissed her deeply and sunk two fingers into her as she remained kneeling over my legs. She moaned into my mouth as I slid in and out quickly, using my thumb to continue rubbing at her clit. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders, dragging me impossibly closer as I continued my pace. 

"Don't...stop...Tobi," she whispered in between kisses, bobbing up and down to match the pace I had set. I listened to her request and decided it was best to listen to her. I kept pumping as she kept grinding, I felt her get tighter as she began to shake before finally releasing, covering my fingers and knuckles in wetness. She slumped backwards and I followed, brushing my hand against my side before cuddling up to her as she started breathing normally again. "What, don't I taste good?" she joked, kissing my lips softly.

I broke the kiss momentarily to respond, "You do, I just didn't want to be weird," I laughed softly, kissing her back again.

"That's not weird," she chuckled, pulling me in closer, "I need to nap now, so if you wanna join me, meet me in bed," she added, kissing my forehead.

"I need a cold shower first," I answered, pulling myself up from the lounge.

She looked up at me for a few seconds, seemingly deep in thought. "You know what, forget the nap, come to bed and I'll give you round two instead," grinned. 

"Well, you did say you wanted me naked in bed," I shrugged, making my way to our bedroom as she got up to follow.


	2. Better Left Said

*Christen's POV*

I love football, I'm privileged to be able to play it every week, I get to spend most days doing something that relates to it. I've been able to travel the world because of it. It's something that I can rely on now, it's a constant comfort. But...It's my only comfort. I live in Manchester with my flatmate and teammate Tobin, she's one of my best friends, and she's great at that, and I guess a sort of comfort. But it's not the comfort I mean. I want to settle down and have someone that I can come home to after a rough game who will let me curl up in their arms and make me forget everything.

I have plenty of friends, and they've all found what they want, well who they want. I just want the same thing, Tobin had it for a little while too, she met a girl by chance and they lived together for six months, it wasn't that long ago that they broke up and well now she's living here too. She seems content though, I think perhaps her brain only ever thinks about football.

I've been on dates, plenty, second dates too, but nothing sticks. I know why, but it doesn't stop me from trying again and again. Every date I've been on has been with a guy, partially because the publicity quietens the whispers going around, and partially because I know it won't work out. I know it sounds odd, but I'm afraid if I actually take someone I like out, I'll fall in love and then the press would find out, and then I'd get less sponsor deals and I might lose some of my family. I love my family, I can't lose them, I wouldn't make it through the week. Granted I've never even asked them about the topic, but it's better not knowing sometimes. 

Sometimes I look at Tobin a little longer than I should, just a few seconds, maybe an extra glance after she's turned away from me. The second my eyes meet hers, I can't even explain. It's hard for me not to go too far, I want to hold her hand and pull her back toward me but I can't. Most days I fight with myself about how I feel, I refuse to let it define me, I will eventually learn to love men. I don't care if it's not today, it will come. 

I felt the cold air from outside brush against my skin for a small moment as Tobin open and shut the door that led to our backyard. I glanced upwards as the breeze subsided, Tobin was already looking at me. My eyes locked onto hers as she quickly darted her eyes to the floor, I felt my lips curve upwards into a sly smile. I was flattered that she felt embarrassed to look at me, did she like me? I hope not, I don't want to have to turn her down, I'd miss having her as a friend. My apartment is far too lonely by myself. And besides that, I'm a homebody when there's no football, I'd be so bored on my own.

I watched as she walked down the hall, I felt my body get a little tingly as I ran my eyes from top to bottom, literally. "Jesus Christen cut this shit out," I whispered to myself as I shook my head quickly. I stood up from the table I was sitting at and made my way into my room to collect my things for training today. 

"Want a lift today?" Tobin asked me as I emerged from my room, she was already in her training kit. She didn't get changed at the pitch in the sheds like the rest of us. I thought it was a bit odd, but I guess it makes sense in terms of convenience. 

"I'll come with you but I did tell Casey I'd stay behind and do some press related stuff so she's going to get someone to drop me home," I replied, I didn't mind doing the extra stuff for the fans and the media, usually it was a few photos that the social media team would edit into wallpapers, or some jersey promotion for our second and third kit, sometimes even a small interview for upcoming games.

Tobin nodded and made her way into the kitchen to make a snack before we left, I flopped onto the lounge to tie up my shoelaces and zip up my jacket before double checking my bag had everything that I needed, shirt, shorts, socks, boots, towel. Yeah we're good. 

Tobin motioned that she was heading toward her car so I followed and placed myself comfortably in the passenger seat. I clipped my seatbelt in as Tobin started the engine and opened the garage door. She was a good driver, I was usually on edge when I was in a car that I didn't have control of, but I've always felt safe when she was at the wheel. 

"So, met anyone new?" Tobin asked as we made our way down the busy streets. I turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow, interesting choice of topic to choose. 

"I thought I might have, I met a guy called Sam last week. He seemed nice but I don't know, I just didn't feel anything," I shrugged, I caught her sighing when I mentioned the name, but she didn't really have anything to add other than that. We sat quietly for a few minutes before she decided to open her mouth again.

"Do you think there's a reason that you never feel anything?" She queried, rubbing the back of her neck with one hand before returning it quickly to the steering wheel. 

I don't really know what she meant by it, was it an insult or was she trying to help? "What do you mean?" I eventually asked, contemplating the meaning for a moment before I opened my mouth.

"Don't worry about it," she shrugged, going back to her stoic silent self. I watched her from the corner of my eye, her brows were furrowed softly, and the sunlight peered through the front window and caressed her cheeks with its golden touch. Her lips were always pursed when she was stressed, I watched her settle, she ran her tongue across her bottom lip before relaxing and sinking back into her seat. 

I crossed my arms and looked back out the window again, the buildings were becoming more constant and more traffic was appearing. "I think I know what you mean, and you're wrong. I'm not like you," I eventually replied, maybe I was, but I'm sure I'd find someone to change it one day. 

I watched as she rolled her eyes softly, "Yeah okay, you keep telling yourself that Chris, I've seen you staring, not even just at me, there's lots of women I've seen you take double looks at, but not ever once a man," she laughed, I'm sure it was a stress laugh but the timing made it feel passive aggressive. 

"I look at you because...because...well I don't know. And maybe I'm just looking at what everyone's wearing because maybe I like it. It's kind of hard not to look at you when we share such a small apartment, and you stare too, so that doesn't prove anything!" I retaliated, there was always a logical explanation for things, but Tobin never wanted to use her critical thinking skills it sounds.

"Christen have you taken even a few seconds to think, that maybe, just maybe I find myself looking at you because I think you're attractive," Tobin replied, opening her mouth to add more but decided that was enough.

I felt my cheeks burn a little as I comprehended what she was saying, did she really think I was attractive? She wasn't so bad herself but, not like that. We sat in silence for the rest of the trip as we both stewed on the small argument, neither of us were really wrong, but neither of us were exactly right either. 

Even upon making to to training we went to opposite ends of the group of people forming and avoided making even the slightest of eye contact. Any drill that required a partner or a group we immediately made our way as far away from each other as possible. I'm sure it was noticeable to some degree but I was beyond caring at this point, maybe it was a little childish but I don't care. 

I watched her leave as training ended, she didn't even glance in my direction, not once. I felt my heart sting a little bit, weirdly enough. I didn't want her mad at me, not like this. I couldn't chase after her though I had things to do with Casey and the media team. 

Todays media release was just a round of Wednesday wallpapers, so I only had to take a few photos and the media team would edit the best one to release with Leah's, Amy's and Kirsty's. I went home with one of the training staff, we had a short conversation about the games coming up and a few games we'd already played, it was nice to have a pleasant conversation.

By the time I made it home Tobin should have been there for over an hour already, but the her side of the garage was still empty and the house was silent. I shrugged as I unlocked the door and waved goodbye to my lift. "Tobin, are you home?" I called out through the halls as I shut the door behind me, no answer. I wandered down into her room and knocked on the door, also no response, I opened her door just to make sure, but she wasn't there.

I saw a notepad on her bed, and knowing that she wasn't here to catch me I decided to sneak a little peak inside. I sat on the edge of her bed and flipped open to the first page with writing on it. Her handwriting was so...her, a mix of cursive and normal print, I felt my lip curl upwards at it. I spent an hour just reading, my phone had rung three times and I had gotten at least twenty texts but I was absorbed in her words.

There were poems and recounts of stories, even letters that she probably never intended on sending, and they were all about me. I blushed hard when I eventually came across one poem which I'm sure was about sex but the metaphors made it kind of hard to tell, I got little tiny butterflies in my stomach as I closed my eyes to visualize the writing. Oh god, she's right. The thought of touching her skin and kissing her in the softest way possible was making my stomach do backflips, why has it taken me so long to admit this to myself? I have to apologise to her, oh god what if she never forgives me.

I sped walked into the kitchen where my phone had sat on the counter this whole time, I scanned over my missed calls and texts...fuck.

Before I could process anything I was in my own car and driving in a panic toward the hospital. The last text on my screen was burned into my brain, it was from Casey, Tobin's car was T-boned on her way home from training this afternoon, she had been taken to hospital and was in a critical but stable condition. Using the Bluetooth function I played the last voice message I had that was from Casey too, "Pick up your phone damn it, Tobin isn't doing great, she asked you to be here, I think she'll be okay, but she could use a friend. Call me back please" 

The message ended and I was back in silence, this is my fault. What if she was driving angry about our argument this morning and got distracted? What have I done, if she's not okay I'll never forgive myself. I swung into the hospital carpark and immediately dialed our manager Casey back, she answered before the phone had even rung once, "I'm in the carpark," I spurted out, running toward the front doors.

"I'll come get you, she's out in her own section so the press cant get in, what took you so long?" She replied, she sounded out of breath, exasperated even.

"I didn't have my phone on me, I didn't realise it was you guys calling either," I answered, that was partially a lie but I wasn't going to tell her that I had been going through Tobin's personal things. 

"Okay, stay there," She added, hanging up the phone. I slid mine into my pocket after turning it on silent, the admin staff at the front desk peered over his computer at me and raised an eyebrow. I should probably check with him if there's anything I have to do first.

I walked up to him and placed my palms on the desk, "Hi, um, I'm here to see a patient," I told him, he nodded and tapped a few keys on his computer.

"I know, I love football, your manager is coming down don't worry about signing in," he answered. It was kind of weird being so recognizable by people, it had it's perks don't get me wrong, but sometimes it was just too much. 

I paced in the waiting area for what felt like hours until Casey appeared from behind the blacked out doors, "Come on," she motioned for me to come in her direction with her hand, I obliged, it felt like my body was on autopilot, one foot in front of the other over and over. Casey showed me the door to her room and moved to sit in a chair opposite the door, "She only asked for you, you know," she added in a sigh as she slinked down into her chair.

Nobody can ever tell me that managers aren't a part of a footballers family, Casey had looked after Tobin and I better than most from the minute we landed in England, she was like our adoptive English aunt or something. I took a deep breath and walked into Tobin's room. She was either sleeping or knocked out on hospital drugs, but there was no waking her. I dragged the only chair in the room toward her bedside and sat down beside her.

I felt a small tear form in the corner of my eye as I finally really looked at her, she had a giant cut above left eyebrow which was now stitched up but there was still dried blood around it. Her bottom lip had a small cut and there were little cuts all over her face and neck, probably from glass shards and debris. 

Her body was covered by a blanket but I noticed an X-ray on a board above her headrest, it appeared she had broken ribs and possibly a fractured collarbone, but I'm no doctor so maybe not. She's incredibly lucky that this is the extent of her injuries, I found her hand resting beside her body so I took it gently in my own and kissed the skin softly. Was that weird? That's kind of weird isn't it?

I shook my head and removed myself of all my thoughts, I stared at her bruised face for a little while longer before taking a deep breath. "Tobin, I know you can't hear me, but I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I've been lying to myself, and to you. I'm sorry I argue with you even though I know that you're right. I'm sorry for looking at you the way I do and telling you that I don't like you, because I do, I really like you. But I'm afraid of what the world would say if they found out how I felt, I think about you so much, I don't want to admit it to myself, but every date I go on, I sit across from them and wish that they were you," A tear fell from my face into my lap as I whispered to her, I held her hand so tight I was afraid I would crush it worse than the crash did.

"If I'm honest with you, because I know you can't hear me so you won't get mad at me, I read your little collection of things in your room. I didn't know you were such a writer Tobs, it was all so beautifully written too. It made me feel...different. I was about to call you and apologise but then I checked my phone and saw all the missed calls and texts and well, now I'm here," I continued, wiping my eyes on my jumper sleeve.

"You read my stuff?" Tobin croaked quietly, opening her eyes just enough to see me.

"Wait what, I thought you were asleep," I laughed nervously, dropping her hand and clasping mine in my lap.

She smiled softly and opened her eyes a little more, "No...I heard it all. I just hope you didn't read my poems section," She joked back, taking a deep breath and opening her eyes completely. 

"Oh...um, about that, yeah I did," I answered, although I'm still not sure what all her metaphors meant.

"Well that makes things awkward," She replied, she stretched out her hand, looking for mine. I gave in and clasped one of my hands with hers, she clung on tightly, "I forgive you," She added, closing her eyes again. 

Life is so short, I don't want her slipping away again. If she gets better, I want her, no more games, no more hiding. "Tobin?" I queried, hoping she was still awake.

"Yeah?" She answered quietly.

"I want to...will you go on a date with me when you get better?" I replied, I bit the inside of my cheeks in nervousness as I waited for her to answer. She shifted a little awkwardly before answering me.

"Yep," Was all she managed before she fell back asleep, the painkillers must be really strong, or maybe she's just tired. I smiled to myself as her answer resonated in my head, yep. I leant over and kissed the less bruised side of her forehead and resumed holding her hand in both of mine. Life is too short to stay hidden.


	3. Physio

*Tobin's POV*

I had one client left for today, she was one of my current regulars in my physio clinic. She'd been coming in for work on her lower back after a sports injury, she'd been in twice a week for six weeks now and was almost ready to finish up all together. She was incredibly hard to treat, not that her injury was overly complicated, but she was one of the most incredibly attractive people that I've ever met. 

I had a professional reputation to uphold, and hitting on clients in any shape way or form was definitely a big red flag. God it was tempting too, she had these bright piercing eyes, when I had to look at her to explain an exercise it felt like she peered right through into my soul. After our second session I went home and dreamt of her that night, I had never fallen for a client before, but she was really making me struggle. 

I lent my head against my hand and checked the time at the bottom of my computer, she was due in to see me in about fifteen minutes, usually I'd spend this time preparing notes and exercises, but I had hers done already. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and immediately had this girl pictured in my mind. I loved her smile, she didn't give me a soft grin, she always gave me a toothy grin and let her dimples show. I fell for her more and more every time I saw a dimple. 

Last session I had gotten my magnesium oil out and massaged it into her lower back muscles, I swear I heard her groan as I did, I tried to play it off cool to avoid embarrassing her but I dropped the towel that I had been holding in my spare hand. I was half expecting her to not return again this week but I'm glad she booked in again. 

I spent the last few minutes preparing the room, I put a fresh sheet across the small exam table, slipped a new disposable cover over the pillow and set aside a few towels before wiping down all the other surfaces anyone had touched. I walked out to the front desk where my admin staff usually sat and waited. I always let my staff go home before the last client of the day no matter who, it was easier for me to sign them in and just get to work, rather than have someone else doing the paperwork and then sending them out to me. 

The little bell above the door jingled as she walked into the clinic, "Hi, Christen, good to see you again," I remarked as she walked up to the front desk. She smiled at me as she tugged at the scarf around her neck. 

"Good afternoon, Tobin. I hope you're doing well?" She replied before setting down her bag and scarf in one of our lockers beside the waiting room seats.

I clicked a few things on the computer to bring up her patient profile before looking up to reply, "I am, I hope your back is feeling better too," I smiled before typing a few sentences into the interface and logging off. "You can come with me now," I motioned as I left the desk and walked down the hall to the first room on the left, my treatment room.

"I must say, I'm feeling a lot better after last weeks session, that oil loosened up a few muscles," Christen told me as she sat in the chair next to my desk. I sat in my own chair and quickly pulled her patient information up on my computer before turning to face her.

"I've had good feedback on it before, I'm glad it's helped you too then. I've got a few stretches to try with you and I might try another deep tissue massage with the magnesium oil again and you'll probably be right to go. I'll give you a list of things to do at home over the next few weeks too but you probably won't have to come back unless you end up in more pain or reinjure something," I took a deep breath before continuing, "I think we'll start with the massage so everything is nice and loose for stretching," I added, motioning her to the exam table.

"That sounds good, it'll be weird not being here twice a week though, it's become a weekly habit now," She laughed as she stood up and took off her coat and placed it neatly on the seat. I bit the inside of my cheeks as she laid face down on the table. 

I grabbed the small bottle of oil from my desk and sanitized my hands before making my way to her right side. "Okay I'm just going to roll your shirt up a little and your pants down just a little bit too, is that okay?" I asked as I sat the bottle on the extra space on the table.

"Yeah that's fine," She answered, shifting herself to get comfortable. I rolled her shirt up to where the bottom of her bra sat, before rolling the waistband of her pants down just far enough to expose her lower back. Little goosebumps appeared on her skin as the cool air hit it for the first time, I bit my lip gently as I began to tip some of the oil onto her skin. She tensed when it first touched, likely still cold. 

As she relaxed I started to gently rub it into her skin with both hands, once her skin had absorbed most of the liquid I started to rub into her skin a little harder. I used the bony part at the bottom of my palm to begin kneading deeply into her muscles. I felt her body relax as continued working, after a minute I started to use my thumbs instead, pushing down with gentle force near her spine as I helped the skin absorb more oil and helped the muscle get loose.

Christen exhaled sharply as I used one hand to grip her waist to stop her wriggling and the other to knead the muscle gently. "Are you in pain?" I asked, pausing to make sure I wasn't hurting my client.

"I...no," She answered, relaxing in my grip. I let go of her and finished massaging her muscle in longer and harder movements, the more the muscled loosened to harder I could apply pressure. I took her shirt in one hand and rolled it down before adjusting her pants back to where they were before.

"Okay that's it, you can sit up and face me now," I told her, taking a step back from the table. She sat upright and locked her eyes with mine, her cheeks were a little red but I guess that's from having her face resting on the pillow for so long. "Let's try a few stretches, come over into the space over here," I added, pointing to the corner of the room where the was free space.

She got up off the table and followed me into the space, "So, what're my chances at doing this first go?" She laughed as she readjusted her clothing. 

"Slim to none," I joked back, "In all seriousness, I just want you to try and touch your toes but keep your legs straight," I added, she shrugged her shoulders and began to bend down, she made it down without much trouble but I noticed her hips and lower back were skewed. "Okay good, I'm going to hold onto you to stop your bottom half from getting out of alignment and we'll try that again," I told her before moving to stand behind her, I placed both hands on her hips and helped guide her as she bent towards the floor again. 

"Can we try that again, I bent my knees," she asked. In all honesty I hadn't even noticed because I was so distracted. I nodded at her as turned to get her answer and shifted myself a few centimeters closer to get a better angle on her hips. As she bent down this time her back brushed up against my front, before I could stop myself a small moan escaped from my mouth, I desperately coughed trying to cover up the sound but I'm almost positive she heard me. "Are you okay?" She asked as I took a big step away from her.

"Uh yeah, I just...uh I think I inhaled a bug?" I responded, leaning back on the exam table to catch my breath. "Just come sit up here again," I added, taking a step away, she got up on the table and swung her legs over the side. I walked back toward her before adding "Just spread your knees a bit for a second would you?"

She obliged and parted her legs, I moved and put myself between them. "What now?" she asked, I hadn't realised but I had frozen once I moved here.

"Oh sorry my heads somewhere else, just raise your arms straight out to shoulder height, I'm going to feel the muscle that goes from your back to your side just here," I added. Christen did as I asked, so I leant forward and placed my hand just above her hip and started to gently feel around the muscle bands there. I felt her tense as I moved toward the front of her hip where the muscle connected. I did one last check before I began to step away, before I could get too far Christen grabbed the collar of my shirt and dragged me back.

We stood face to face, as silent as the building itself, she refused to relax her grip on my shirt and to stop myself from falling onto of her completely I steadied myself by holding onto her thighs. She bit her lip softly as she finally looked into my eyes, I couldn't control myself after I made eye contact with her. I lent in even further and placed my lips against hers, she quickly reciprocated, dropping her hands from my shirt and instead sliding them up my neck and into my hair. I kissed her hard, pulling her bottom lip into my mouth and biting down gently, she moaned softly into my mouth as I released her lip and pulled myself in closer. She ran her tongue across my bottom lip and I parted them as she slid her tongue into my mouth. I moaned softly as I felt her flick her tongue across mine. My brain finally caught up and I took control again by pushing my tongue into her mouth, taking small breaths in between kisses.

I could feel one of her hands drop from my hair, she snaked her way down to my pants and struggled to push them down but managed to get them just low enough for her to slide her hand into my underwear. "Chris...Christen," I groaned as she started to rub at my clit in my now soaked boxers. 

"How long have you been thinking about this?" She whispered in between kisses, my lips were swollen at this point and she had no intention of stopping. 

"All week," I sighed as she stopped and slid her hand out of my pants. She hopped off the table and placed her hands on my jawline before leaning in to kiss me softly. 

"Go and sit in your chair, but wait two seconds," she whispered against my lips, I shuddered as she pulled my pants and underwear to my ankles, her back suddenly seemed a whole lot better. She pushed my shoulder hard as an indication to sit the chair. I did as she asked and she got onto her knees in front of me, using one hand to part my knees she then started to kiss along my inner thighs, "Did you moan when I was stretching before?" she asked, running a finger teasingly against my folds. 

"I might have, but I think you did when I gave you a massage last week," I replied, trying to grind my hips into her hand. 

She grinned at me, "Yeah, I tried to play it off," she laughed, sinking two fingers inside of me without warning. I bucked into her in shock and grabbed her hair to pull her in close, she grinned and began to slide her fingers in and out, I shut my eyes as I felt her curl her fingers inside me and continue sliding in and out. 

"Fuck me," I moaned sliding my hips off the edge of the chair and closer to her. She started moving harder and faster as I started to grind against her fingers. She started to slide in slower again as I continued to moan out curses, "Don't stop," I whispered as she continued to please me. She listened to my request and continued to pump her fingers in and out of me, I could feel myself unravelling as she smiled up at me from the floor. 

I reached down to hold her face as I reached my limit, I was so close to finishing, I think she knew that too, she locked her eyes with mine as she started using her thumb to rub over my clit. Her soft smile turned into a know it all smirk as I moaned her name loud enough for the doctors in the building next door to hear. I felt myself tighten around her fingers as she continued pumping in and out and rubbing my clit, she took her fingers out from inside me and leant up to run her tongue through my soaked folds and up to my clit. 

She rolled her tongue over my clit in slow strokes as I finally started to reach my climax, I had my fingers tangled in her hair dragging her closer as I finally released, sending a rush of fluid out toward her chin. She looked up at me with her big eyes and locked eye contact as she licked every last bit from me and then cleaned her fingers in her mouth. She smirked as she climbed up my body to kiss me again, I could taste myself on her lips, the salty sensation was hard to mistake for anything else.

"I've wanted to taste you for a long time, god was it worth it," Christen sighed as she wiped her chin clean with the back of her hand. I felt my cheeks burn bright red as she spoke, at least I wasn't the only one thinking of it. I stood up from the chair and dragged Christen up with me, quickly attaching my lips to hers. She kissed back eagerly, dipping her tongue into my mouth instantly, I walked her backwards until her back hit the exam table behind her. Once she hit the table I flipped her around and bent her over the table, I grabbed the waistband of her pants in both hands and dragged them down to her ankles, when I looked back to her underwear I realised she had been wearing a matching red thong to her lacy bra that I had seen earlier in the day. My stomach filled with soft tingles as I realised that perhaps she had been planning this for longer than I thought.

Without much hesitation I dragged her thong down to join her pants and spread her legs at her legs with my hands, she was so bare, so vulnerable. I bit my lip hard as I took a moment just to look at her, "What haven't you seen a v-," she started.

"Oh stop it!" I laughed whilst cutting her off, "I'm just...admiring," I finished, taking a step toward her. 

"Come on then, I'm going to end up dripping on your carpet," she replied, I couldn't see her face but I'm willing to bet she was smirking, she's cheeky. I slapped her bare ass hard as I finally moved in close enough to touch her. I leant over a little and slid my hand between her legs before dipping my fingers inside of her, she moaned out loudly as my fingers slid their entire length in. "Hit me harder," She moaned out, sticking her backside out a little further.

I contemplated the request for a moment, I didn't want to hurt her but clearly she enjoyed it. With my spare hand I spanked her slightly harder than before, she moaned out my name as I made contact with her skin. I grinned, maybe it wasn't so bad after all, I continued to slide my fingers in and out of her as she continued to beg for me to hit her harder.

My palm made contact with her skin once more and I realised that a red welt was appearing on her skin, either she didn't care or she hadn't noticed because the begging continued, "More Tobin, please." I couldn't say no to her, before striking her again I slid a third finger inside of her, as I did her knees weakened and she held onto the table for support. I made one last striking action, connecting my hand to her ass one last time as I continued to pump in and out, I gripped her shoulder with my free hand and pumped harder and faster as I felt her tighten around all three of my fingers. 

"Tobin, I'm so fucking close," Christen whined as I continued my pace.

"Cum for me Chris," I whispered to her as she moaned, she didn't need much more, within seconds of her moaning I felt her start to shiver slightly in my grip and finally cover my fingers and knuckles in her release. 

Her body fell limp against the table as I licked my fingers, she turned her body toward me and lifted herself to sit on the table. "Have you got a towel? I'm a mess," Christen whispered, her cheeks burnt red, almost as red as her ass was now. 

I did have a towel, but...I felt more like having her in my mouth again. I pushed her shoulders gently so she fell down on the table, spreading her legs wide I ran my tongue through her slicked folds and collected all the wetness, she tasted so fucking good. "Is that better?" I asked, kissing her thighs.

"My god, stop touching me unless you want round two because you're making me wet again," Christen groaned shutting her legs tightly. 

"Round two sounds good," I shrugged, I watched as she rolled her eyes. 

"Come home with me, I've got...toys," She replied, hopping down from the table.

I contemplated her offer, toys sounded fun, and I definitely wouldn't say no to more sex. "Time and place," I returned, crossing the room to collect my pants and boxers. Christen smirked as she turned her back to me.

"You left a mark," she answered, I ran my eyes down her body until I found the dark red handprint shape on her ass. I swallowed hard, I didn't realise I was that rough with her.

"I'm so sorry," I panic whispered as she pulled her pants back up her legs.

She raised her eyebrows at me and closed the gap between us, she kissed me hard and slid her tongue between my lips only to stop and kiss softly below my ear before whispering, "If you come home with me, you better be a lot rougher than that, that's nothing yet."

I shuddered as she loosened her grip on me and walked to my pen and notepad, she wrote her address and her phone number on it before walking away. I cannot believe I just had sex with a client, that is the biggest no no in any business, but I didn't regret a second of it.


	4. Longing

*Third Person POV*

Tobin always thought that Christen was particularly pretty, when she managed to sneak a glance in her direction she almost always felt her breath slip away for a moment. Sometimes Tobin thought about what she would say to her if she ever worked up the courage to utter more than a simple "hello," but she was yet to articulate the sentences that she wished to speak.

Christen often thought the same, sure the two were teammates and they spent a lot of time together both internationally and at club level. They even shared seats on busses and planes, in fact Christen was contemplating sending Tobin a text asking if she wanted to rent a house together when they both completed their transfers to Manchester United in a few days time. Both women had each others numbers saved in their phones, they had for months, and still not a single text had been exchanged yet. Until today that was.

"Christen to Tobin: Hey it's Christen, not sure if you have my number but I have yours, anyway, have you made plans for living in England yet?"

Tobin felt her heart skip a beat as she reached into her pocket to see what the text tone was about, when she read Christens name as the sender she almost feinted in her spot. She took a few minutes to think about a reply, truthfully she hadn't even though of housing yet, they were to move in a few days but Tobin was notoriously last minute with almost everything. Christen began to feel her heart sting as the minutes ticked by without a reply, she reminded herself to be patient, Tobin was probably busy after all.

"Tobin to Christen: I haven't really thought about it to be honest, why is that ;)"

"Tobin to Christen: Sorry! :)*"

Tobin smacked her forehead in frustration, she should have just used an emoji, why did she insist on typing out smiley faces, that was just asking for typos. Christen had a little chuckle at the error, but truthfully found it kind of adorable that Tobin still typed out her smiley faces. 

"Christen to Tobin: I was thinking, to save costs and to make the moving in labor easier we could find a place together? Totally cool if you don't want to, but if you want to let me know???"

Both women stared at their phones in silence, Christen waiting patiently for the reply she so desperately wanted, and Tobin because the girl she was infatuated with had just asked her to move in with her. Perhaps move in wasn't the right term, but it at least meant living in the same space, sharing a home...it was the domestic simplicity that Tobin had been craving for months.

"Tobin to Christen: Yes"

Tobin stared at the screen for a moment, yes was kind of confusing, and maybe a little...desperate? She quickly began to type a clearer response.

"Tobin to Christen: Sorry, yes that sounds like a good idea,"

Christen sunk down into her seat and let out a deep sigh, a happy sigh. That was the first obstacle covered, now, to actually find a place for the both of them. 

"Christen to Tobin: So...come over to look at listings? I'm in room 102"

Luckily at this point they were still in the final days of an international camp, and both in the same hotel complex with the rest of the team. Christen had invited Tobin over knowing that Alex was probably still in the room with Tobin, and Christens roommate, Allie had left long ago to do some sightseeing with her friends. Subconsciously perhaps Christen wanted Tobin's attention to herself, and Tobin as a whole. 

Tobin hadn't bothered replying to Christen's text, she didn't want to come off as clingy, which she knew was silly to base off of a text but still she tried her best not to come off as clingy. She quickly changed into some of her clean training shorts and a nice shirt before telling Alex she was heading out. She strolled down the length of the hall, counting the numbers as she stepped, avoiding the cracks in the tiles like a small child playing games.

Christen meanwhile was busy fixing her hair up into a messy bun and cleaning the small mess she had made when she emptied the contents of her bag to look for something nice to wear. She was big on first impressions, and while both women had known each other for years, this felt...different. She wasn't exactly going to just slip into her finest cocktail dress and do a full face of make-up, but she at least wanted to be out of her pajamas.

As Christen threw the last shoe in a panic under her bed, she heard a soft, somewhat timid knock at her door. Ah, there she was, she hadn't texted back to say she was coming but Christen had assumed she would turn up, she knew in her own mind that she probably wouldn't have replied either, Tobin might think that it was clingy. Christen opened the door up and greeted a nervous Tobin who was staring at her feet like a child who had been scolded.

Christen was curious as to why such a powerful, talented and well liked footballer was so nervous and closed off, but she shrugged it off upon realizing that the two of them had been standing silently in the doorway for almost an entire minute. "Hey, do you want to come in?" Christen finally asked, stepping away from the doorway and stretching her arm out as an invitation. 

Tobin felt a small smile creep it's way onto her face as Christen's words rang like sweet music through her ears. She took a step into Christen's room, it was neat, not obsessively but it was clear at least one of the occupants didn't like clutter, and knowing how Allie had lived in Portland, it was clearly Christen who liked to be neat. Little did Tobin know, but Christen had cleaned in a storm before Tobin had arrived to make a good fist impression. 

"It's nice to see you," Tobin finally replied as Christen walked over to the lounge where her laptop was resting on the matching coffee table. Tobin followed her over a, taking a second to admire how the golden sunset glimmered across Christens cheeks, showering her in a soft glow. Christen moved to the far end of the lounge so Tobin had room to sit beside her, she started her laptop up as Tobin finally took the hint and sat beside her. 

It was no different to being bus buddies on the way to matches, but suddenly both women felt their heartrates increase as their thighs touched softly. The lounge wasn't really big enough for two, one and a half maybe, two was a bit of a stretch, but Christen had planned it that way anyway. Tobin glanced down at her leg, the Christens soft skin was causing her brain to have a minor meltdown as she tried to stop herself from thinking about how much she would love to kiss her then and there. 

"So, I was looking a few days ago just out of curiosity and I saved a few that were close to everything, I'll show you those if you want?" Christen asked, it was more a rhetorical question but Christen still felt the need to ask. Tobin nodded softly as she leant over a little more so she could see Christens laptop screen.

Christen became painfully aware of just how small the lounge was as Tobin leant toward her screen, Tobin's shoulders where now pressed to hers and her fingertips were on the very edge of her bare thigh. Tobin was intently staring at the computer whilst Christen showed her various houses and apartment complex's, Christen used the distraction to sneak a few glances at Tobin, who somehow, five houses into the search was practically holding onto Christens forearm as she used the touchpad on the laptop to maneuver the mouse across the screen.

Christen turned once again to look at Tobin, the two of them had narrowed it down to three choices, two smaller apartment style houses in the city, and one house a fairway out of town, it would be a pain to get to and from training but it offered some privacy from people.

"So, should we make a trip over to sort out the paperwork and do an inspection a few days before we actually sign or?" Tobin asked as Christen closed the lid of the laptop and placed it back on the table. 

"Yeah, I'll phone the real-estate tonight during their business hours or I'll send a few emails, get the ball rolling at least," Christen answered, leaning back into the soft cushions and rolling her shoulders to stretch them out. Tobin sat as stiff and silent as a rock as Christen got herself comfortable, she had finished what she had come over here to do, but she didn't want to leave just yet. Christen was staring out the corner of her eye, she was curious as to why Tobin was still here, did she maybe enjoy her company as much as Christen liked hers?

"Christen?" Tobin eventually asked, breaking the ever increasing awkward silence, Christen turned to face Tobin, who was now twiddling her thumbs in little circles and staring at her lap.

"Yeah, Tobin?" Christen responded, causing Tobin's stomach to fill awkwardly with butterflies as her name rolled off of Christens tongue. Tobin bit her lip as she brought her eyes up from her lap to meet Christens gaze, Tobin made a mental note to someday tell Christen her eyes were the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Tobin contemplated her next sentence very carefully as her mouth began to dry and Christens gaze continued to linger, Tobin swallowed hard as she began to speak, "We should, I don't know, hang out sometime?"

"It took you that long to ask that?" Christen laughed softly as Tobin's cheeks flared a burning red. "But yes, I'd like that," Christen added, sensing Tobins increasing nervousness. Tobin audibly released a sigh of release which only caused Christen to laugh again.

"Stop laughing at me," Tobin pleaded playfully as Christen finally settled, she was enjoying seeing Tobin so flustered and nervous, it was so different to her bossy demeanor on field. 

Christen tried her best to contain her soft giggles as Tobin's brows furrowed, causing the top of her nose to crinkle ever so slightly which made Christens stomach flip and fill with butterflies. "Make me then," Christen replied, almost immediately cringing at the implied sexual nature of the request, "I didn't mean it like that, sorry," She added quickly, upon seeing Tobins eyebrows raise in response to the words.

Tobin swallowed hard as Christen awkwardly tried to change the subject, "It's okay, it's fine," Tobin managed to get out as Christen stopped her panicked ramblings.

"Okay good, good. I'm going to get something to drink, I'll be back," Christen said as she stood up from the lounge and walked toward the kitchen, Tobin sighed and lent back into the lounge, she ran her hand over the skin on her leg where Christens had been touching, it was hot to the touch, as was her face which was still flushed red. Tobin felt herself compelled to follow Christen into the kitchen, she appeared around the corner as Christen sipped water from a glass as she lent against the counter tops.

"Hi again," Tobin laughed as she made her way to Christens side, they stood shoulder to shoulder again, Christen swapped her glass into the hand furthest from Tobin so she wouldn't elbow the midfielder when she tried to drink. Tobins hand dangled by her side, her finger tips brushed against Christens, she slowly entwined her fingers in with Christens without speaking a single word. 

Christen looked down at her hand, then back to Tobin who was still blushing red at this point, before looking back at her hand. She tightened her grip the slightest bit, although she found herself slightly confused, what exactly was Tobin doing?

"Tobs?" Christen whispered, she hadn't meant to be so quiet but her words got stuck in her throat as her stomach once again started to get butterflies. 

"Yeah, Chris?" Tobin responded, blushing even harder with Christens use of a nickname for the first time. Christen reached behind her to place her glass in the sink where it was safe from damage before taking a step so the tips of her shoes were touching the tips of Tobins.

Christen bit her lip softly, her brain was telling her no, but her body and her heart was telling her yes like having a devil and an angel on her shoulders. "Can...can I kiss you?" she finally blurted out. Tobin nodded gently, not trusting herself to form a coherent sentence as her heart began to pump harder against her chest.

Christen dropped Tobins hand and reached up to cup Tobins face before leaning in to softly kiss her lips. Tobin tasted of strawberry lip-gloss Christen noted, felling her knees almost give out as Tobin gripped her waist and pulled her in closer. Christen parted from Tobins lips to take a breath of air but Tobin was back almost instantly, kissing Christen with such softness that she almost didn't feel it.

Christen dropped her hands from Tobin's face and instead gripped her hips before hoisting her up onto the countertops. Tobin threw her arms around Christen's neck and brought her in closer as Christen ever so subtly deepened to kiss by swiping her tongue along Tobin's bottom lip. Tobin parted her lips as Christen gripped onto her hips even tighter.

Tobin felt the smallest of moans escape from her throat as Christen's tongue slid into her mouth, taken slightly by surprise Christen felt a small tingle run through her body. Christen parted from Tobins lips, taking a second to look at her slightly swollen lips, before using one hand to grab Tobins hair and tilt her neck to the side. Tobin's breathing stopped momentarily as she felt Christens lips connect with the base of her throat, sucking the skin into her mouth before releasing it and moving up and kissing the skin just under her ears harshly, nipping softly with her teeth. Tobin felt herself release a small moan again as Christen soothed the skin on her neck with her tongue. 

Christen felt Tobin push her body against her as she continued to kiss the skin on her neck, using her free hand Christen pulled Tobins shirt down just far enough to expose her collarbone. Tobin dropped her hands to where Christens waist band sat, Christen briefly though she intended to go south but Tobin's hands wandered up under the hem of her shirt as she placed her palms flat on Christens skin. 

Christen finally started the task she had begun over a minute ago, placing her lips down on to Tobin's collarbone and with her best effort attempting to leave a concealed mark where Tobins shirt would hide it later on. "Tobin...I want to undress you" Christen whispered against Tobins skin, as Tobin felt herself start to feel increasingly needy. 

"Take me to bed," Tobin replied, wrapping her arms back around Christens neck as she picked Tobin up by her hips, Tobin wrapped her legs around Christens waist as she began to carry her toward her single bed in the room she shared with Allie. Christen was a little surprised that she had managed to carry Tobin all the way into the next room, she wasn't particularly strong, but something came over her upon hearing Tobin's request. 

Christen placed Tobin down onto the bed gently as she climbed on top of her, there wasn't a lot of room on a bed this small, but Christen intended on making it work. Tobin slid her shirt up and over her head before throwing it beside the bed while Christen slid Tobins shorts and panties down in one motion, throwing them toward the end of the bed.

Christen grabbed the sheet that was tucked at the end of the bed and pulled the sheet up over the both of them before settling herself between Tobins bare legs. Tobin couldn't stop herself from moaning again as Christen kissed her thighs gently, making her way closer and closer toward Tobins centre. Tobin had tangled her fingertips in Christens hair, managing to untie her bun on their way to the bedroom.

Tobin tensed hard as Christen finally swiped her tongue through Tobins now soaked folds, Christen pulled Tobins legs up and over her shoulders as she gripped onto Tobins hips, holding her still as she rolled her tongue over Tobins clit. She found herself a little surprised at the way Tobin tasted, she hadn't been with a woman before, and salty wasn't exactly what she expected. She was rather relived that Tobin was reacting positively, moaning her name as Christen worked, being a woman herself it wasn't hard to figure out what Tobin would like.

Tobin cursed as Christen's tongue continued to roll slowly over her clit, adding different amounts of pressure each time she made a new movement. Christen who could feel Tobins grip in her hair becoming harder and harder decided she needed to finish her off now. Christen slid two fingers inside Tobin, curling them slightly as she began to slide in and out whilst working Tobins clit with her tongue. 

"Fuck Christen, I'm so close," Tobin moaned out as Christen began to pump her fingers in and out faster. Christen felt herself smile as Tobins soft moans continued to fill the silent room. The harder and faster she got the closer Tobin got to finishing, Tobin felt herself start to tense up as Christen started to move her tongue against her clit faster than before. Christen grinned as Tobins muscles began to spasm as she finally reached orgasm, Tobin couldn't control herself as she was filled with an intense pleasure.

Christen took a breath as Tobin started to relax, she gently cleaned Tobins sticky mess and slid her own fingers into her mouth to clean them off too, before making her way up to kiss Tobins lips again. "You're...good," Tobin whispered, still trying to catch her breath.

Christen cuddled up on top of Tobins mostly naked body, pulling she sheet up over their shoulders as she settled in, "Shh, let me just lay here for a little while," Christen replied, nestling her head into Tobins chest. Tobin felt a little dismayed that she wouldn't get to fuck Christen senseless, but she quite enjoyed cuddling up to her, possibly even more. Christen smiled as Tobins breathing slowed and the older girl fell asleep quietly. 

Christen was letting her mind wander as she drew little circles on Tobins stomach with her fingertips, she wondered how she would respond if anyone someday asked how their first kiss went, or if when Tobin woke up she'd still want anything to do with her. She suspected that Tobin felt how she did, or she wouldn't have followed her into the kitchen. 

"Who've you got there Christen?" Allie asked, somehow silently appearing in the doorway of the bedroom they were sharing. In a panic Christen threw the sheet even higher to cover Tobins face. "Is it Tobin?" Allie pressed, craning her neck to peer into the room.

Christen debated for a moment before replying, "No," she answered, although her voice certainly didn't sound confident.

Allie laughed at her, leaning down to pick something up off the floor, "Yeah look, these shorts have seventeen written on them," Allie responded throwing them at Christen, she was slightly mortified, partially because Tobins panties were still tucked into her shorts that Allie had picked up, and partially because Allie knew exactly who was under the sheet. Christen made the shh sign by putting her finger to her lips.

Allie rolled her eyes before responding, "Christen...I lived with her for years, I know exactly how much she wanted whatever it was that you two just did. No details needed thank you," Allie added before wandering off into the loungeroom. Christen sighed deeply and lowered the sheet back down to her shoulders.

***

A couple of weeks later and Tobin and Christen had finally decided on a house in Manchester, it was a smaller house hidden in and amongst the neighborhoods of Manchester. Tobin liked that it had a lot of open space inside, and the colouring was very modern, white, black and space grey specifically. The kitchen had nice marble countertops, the the cabinetry was black on the outside but white on the inside and the handles. The other rooms had a mixture of the colours, most had white walls with black features, like taps in the bathroom. The tiles in the kitchen and bathroom were the space grey, as were some of the pre installed kitchen gadgets, the sink, fridge and stove.

Christen was a fan of the backyard, it was fairly spacious considering it was so close to the city, but it was also protected from the neighbors view. That meant she could exercise or lay out in the sun, if the sun was around that is, and not be seen by anyone peering over the fence. It wasn't such a big deal in women's sport yet, but it only takes one person to recognise you and there goes peace and quiet forever.

The only issue with the house is that there was not a single piece of furniture in there yet, and it was the first night the two women were meant to stay there. That means at a minimum they had to go out and buy bedframes and mattresses so they could sleep comfortably tonight. Christen was playing with the thought of possibly asking Tobin to just share a bed, it saved on costs, and building, but she wasn't sure if that would cross any boundaries. 

The two had been sneaking kisses in locked storage rooms and bathroom stalls, occasionally even making an overnight visit to each others rooms, considering they'd just come from an international camp. Christen wanted more, she wanted to fall asleep next to her and wake up while Tobin was still there. Currently she'd wake up and Tobin would have slipped away at some point. 

Tobin wanted more too, but she knew that her image, and Christen's too, was a fragile thing. Contracts that brought in money and sponsorships that helped them live comfortably were dependent on a good image- which deep down she knew wouldn't be affected by the thing going on with Christen. But she used it to hide to the real reason she was being so sneaky, hiding from all of her teammates as well, who were all basically family. 

Tobin had feelings for Christen, if she wanted to admit to them or not, but she wasn't so keen on telling everyone back at home, if of course things over actually progressed further. She probably would have the support of most people, if not everyone, but even a one percent chance that someone had an issue was enough to make her panic.

"Hey you, what are you thinking about?" Christen asked, as Tobin stared at seemingly plain white wall like it was a piece of forgotten art. 

Tobin shook her head to bring herself back to Earth as she turned to face Christen, who had finished touring the house and had made her way back into the empty living room. "Oh...nothing. We need to get some things," Tobin answered, attempting to shift the subject. Christen offered a knowing smile, she could tell something was troubling her, but she wasn't ready to talk about it and that was okay. 

"I was talking to some people when we were signing paperwork and things, there's a place that'll deliver same day if you order early enough, but we'd have to build some of the things ourselves," Christen told Tobin, she didn't mind venturing out to look for things, but something told her Tobin wasn't in the headspace to go wandering through a shopping centre right now.

"Okay, let's have a look," Tobin answered, pulling her phone from her pocket and sitting on the kitchen bench, Christen walked over and hopped up next to her, leaning her chin on Tobin's shoulder so she could peer at the screen. Christen got a peek of Tobin's phone screen, it looked vaguely like a post game picture of the two, Christen felt her heart flutter as she thought about it for a moment. 

"Was that us?" Christen asked, as Tobin handed her phone over so Christen could type the website into the search bar. 

Tobin contemplated for a moment if she should answer yes or no, she was sure Christen would know if she was lying, so she offered a simple nod. Christen raised an eyebrow but finished searching the website up without a fuss. 

The two browsed at furniture for an hour, some they could get delivered today but some of the other stuff would be a few days because it was too big for the delivery trucks. They had reached a dilemma however, they could only order one bed in today because of stock issues, neither of them really minded sharing, but neither of them wanted to admit it either. 

There wasn't much else they could do, so they ordered what they could and wandered off in opposite directions, Tobin needed to get away from Christen for a moment, the longer she sat next to her the more her stomach filled with little butterflies. Christen wanted to talk to Tobin all day, be around her all day, but she wasn't sure how to ask without sounding like a clingy child. 

As the two explored they ended up bumping in to each other in the hallway, Tobin flattened herself against the wall so Christen could walk past, but Christen had other ideas. "Nobody can see us in here...and I really want to kiss you," She whispered to Tobin, who's heart was now racing abnormally quickly. 

Tobin grabbed Christen's face in her hands as she dragged her in close whilst Christen held onto Tobin's hips. Christen's lips hit Tobins with force as the two immediately turned things heated, Christen had pinned Tobins wrists to the wall above her head, and Tobin's tongue was starting to fight with Christen's. 

Christen broke the kiss to begin sucking lightly on Tobin's neck, starting under her ear she peppered soft kisses all the way down to her collarbone and all the way up again. Tobin was busy trying to free her pinned wrists so she could grab onto Christen's body and feel her skin under her fingertips, but Christen was relentless and her grip was strong.

The floor beneath the two was carpeted, so Christen released her grip on Tobin and lowered herself onto the soft floor, motioning for Tobin to follow. The older woman didn't need convincing, she immediately followed suit, sinking down to straddle Christen. Tobin struggled to keep a level head as she lent down to kiss Christen again, soft at first, but quickly getting rougher as Christen grabbed a hold of Tobin's waist. Tobin ran her tongue along Christen's bottom lip, tasting her lingering lip-gloss as Christen parted her lips for Tobin. Christen couldn't stop herself from moaning softly as Tobin's tongue began to explore her mouth, fighting with hers at the same time. 

"I like the way you sound," Tobin whispered as she parted the kiss to take a breath.

"You should see what I taste like then," Christen answered back teasingly, Tobin was slightly taken aback by her boldness, but she wasn't going to complain.

Tobin raised her hips up so Christen could start to shuffle her sweats down her thighs, once she could no longer reach Tobin dragged them the rest of the way off, then helped with Christen's lacy black panties. Tobin shuffled back so she could get to where Christen wanted, looking the younger woman in the eyes as she slowly slid a single finger inside of her.

Christen hadn't been touched like this in what felt like forever, Tobin wasn't even trying yet and she felt more than she ever had before. She watched as Tobin began to slid her finger in and out of her, teasingly slow, but it still felt good. Tobin wasn't even one hundred percent sure what Christen liked, so she was going to try everything. She slid a second finger inside of her and began to pump a little faster, curling her fingertips at the end so they hit Christen's g-spot with every stroke. 

Christen began to buck her hips against Tobin's hand as the older girl pumped harder and faster, Tobin used her free hand to steady Christen's hips against the floor as she slid her fingers out from inside of her. "Tobin you tease," Christen whined, hitting her head back against the carpet in frustration. She wasn't mad for long though, Tobin was parting Christen's legs with one hand, and her folds with the other, she leant in toward the younger woman's centre and rolled her tongue softly through her folds. "Fuck," Christen moaned as Tobin's tongue rolled over her clit.

Tobin grinned, that was the reaction she was after, now she knew what Christen liked most. Tobin didn't need convincing to get to work, she started with soft slow strokes, gently circling Christen's clit and running over the sensitive bundle of nerves. Christen leant down so she could tangle her fingers in Tobin's hair to drag her in closer to her centre.

Tobin continued to change her method, trying long slow licks, collecting the pool of wetness accumulating around Christen's entrance. Then harder short strokes, focusing on Christen's clit, Tobin got the best response with short and hard, so she continued that method. Christen was right Tobin thought to herself, she does taste good.

"I'm so close Tobi, so close," Christen moaned, gripping Tobin's hair tighter. Christen's moans fueled Tobin, the older woman continued her pace, rolling her tongue over Christen's clit a final time as Christen hit her climax. Christen felt her body tense as a wave of pleasure ran through her body, her muscles spasmed as she finally relaxed on the floor, breathing deeply as Tobin wiped her chin with the back of her hand. "I reckon I could finish you faster, Tobi," Christen teased, sitting up to kiss Tobin.

Tobin grinned at Christen's confident statement, she doubted it but she liked a challenge. "Try me," Tobin answered, kissing Christen again. Christen didn't need the extra encouragement, but she didn't hate it either. 

Just as Christen started to explore under Tobin's loose shirt, a rough knock on their front door disturbed the peace. "Fuck I forgot about that, hang on stay put," Christen whispered, quickly tugging her pants on.

"I could just go, I'm dressed," Tobin replied, standing while Christen adjusted her clothing in a haste.

"No! Tobin you have a bit of a...you know," Christen replied quickly, gesturing vaguely at Tobin's neck before wandering down the hall. Slightly confused, Tobin wandered down the hall into the bathroom where a mirror hung above the sink. She could hear Christen dealing pleasantly with a deliveryman, it must be that furniture. Tobin took one look at herself in the mirror before realizing instantly what it was that Christen was referencing, just above the collar of her shirt, was a rather large purple bruise. 

Tobin felt her cheeks burn red as she fast walked down to one of the empty rooms where her box of clothes was sitting, when had Christen even done that? It didn't matter, Tobin pulled out the first jumper she could find and threw it on over her head, tightening the strings awkwardly to conceal her skin. The older woman wandered back down the hallway to the front door where Christen and the deliveryman had finished unloading a bunch of cardboard boxes from a small truck. 

"Tobin...I told you stay away," Christen breathed out quickly, beginning the sentence stern but she ended up giggling at the sight of Tobin all wrapped up in her hoodie. "Sorry, but you look silly" Christen added as Tobin pouted while bringing in one of the smaller boxes, the two would have to bring the bigger ones in together. 

"It's technically your fault you know," Tobin answered, grinning from ear to ear as she attempted to stop herself from laughing. 

"You didn't stop me...better hope it's gone in like three days before we have all that press release and opening training and things," Christen answered, as the pair returned to grab one of the bigger boxes.

Tobin found herself pouting again, "I guess you'll have to go by yourself," Tobin shrugged playfully as they set the box down in the room Christen would end up occupying. Though, Tobin suspected she'd end up in there almost as often as Christen was.

"You wouldn't, I know how excited you are, I saw your Old Trafford Lego set in one of the boxes," Christen answered as Tobin opened a plastic sleeve attached to the outside of the box, it had far too many screws to count and a little Alan Key to screw it all together.

Tobin shrugged again, Christen had her beat there. "Well we're in here now, do you want help building?" Tobin offered as Christen peeled back the top of the cardboard box with a loud rip to expose the wooden boards on the inside.

"Definitely, I'll end up putting it together upside down," Christen answered, throwing the remains of the gutted cardboard box violently into the hallway. Tobin laughed at her and searched in the pile of wooden pieces for instructions. Of course, she found it at the bottom after moving almost every piece. 

Tobin helped Christen assemble the frame with friendly chatter, although secretly both of them were planning in their heads how they'd bring up earlier. Tobin wanted her to herself, exclusively, but she didn't know exactly what Christen wanted and if there was a chance that Christen was going to rebuff her she'd rather not bring it up at all. Christen felt similarly, though she was mostly brazen enough to ask regardless if Tobin reacted the way she wanted or not.

Tobin was currently sneaking a glance at Christen, who had already caught her out the side of her eye, but she kept quiet, she liked Tobin's attention. "So...do you have a mattress for this thing? I think it's finished," Tobin asked, giving the last screw a final twist as Christen watched with folded arms.

"Yeah, it's in a box," Christen answered. Tobin immediately screwed up her face as she tried to process the words, she couldn't quite grasp the physics of putting a mattress in a box, did they roll it? Just throw cardboard around it? 

"I'm sorry what? In a box?" Tobin eventually asked, shaking her head in disbelief. Christen laughed at her and motioned to the long but thin box they had dragged in earlier, "That's a mattress? What? No there's no way," Tobin added, walking over to inspect the box, as she read the label she sighed a soft "oh," there was a mattress in there after all. 

With a slight struggle, and a lot of adjusting the pair managed to get the mattress on the frame. Tobin leant against the wall and slid down onto the carpeted floor, breathing in deeply as Christen wandered off to retrieve sheets. Tobin was still sitting when Christen returned with purple sheets and was now wearing the shortest pair of shorts Tobin had ever seen...she was curious if Christen had decided to put them on for a reason. 

Christen put the fitted sheet on the far side of the bed without trouble, the fabric wasn't stretched yet and offered no resistance. She walked around to the side Tobin was on, leaning over the bottom to tuck one edge in, before walking right in front of Tobin and bending over the bed to tuck the final corner in.

Tobin's eyes almost popped out of her head, Christen was bent over in front of her, she didn't have anything on under her shorts and Tobin knew all about it now. She jumped up the second Christen had tucked the sheet in, grabbing the younger woman by the waist and flipping her over. "You're such a tease," She whispered as she pushed Christen down onto the bed and straddled her. 

"I know," Christen replied, leaning up to kiss Tobin roughly as Tobin put her body flush against Christen's. Tobin lifted Christen's shirt to just above her navel before lowering her self down and placing her lips on the skin above Christen's right hip. She sucked the skin into her mouth and bit down gently, holding on for a second before pulling Christen's shirt back down.

"That's for marking me up earlier," Tobin whispered, standing up to leave as Christen lifted her shirt to see the rapidly forming hickey on her hip.

"Hey wait where do you think you're going?" Christen called out after Tobin. "Not to be bold, but I want you to be the first- well the only person, in my bed," She added, dragging Tobin back toward her by the neck of her hoodie.

"We're going to discuss that last part later...but I want you right now," Tobin responded as Christen pushed her down onto the mattress. Christen grabbed Tobin's hoodie and her jumper in her hands and dragged the clothing up over Tobin's head before throwing it aside in the corner of the room. 

Christen tugged her bottom lip between her teeth as she stared down at Tobin, there was so much skin, and yet most of it was still covered. Tobin could see Christen starting to stare, so she slipped her sports bra off over her head, then returned to run her hands over her chest as Christen watched. "Oh god, stop teasing," Christen whined, sliding her knees on either side of Tobin's hips. Christen let her eyes wander Tobin's body as her hands started to explore.

She ran her fingertips over Tobin's ribs, almost so softly that Tobin couldn't feel it, the older girl rested her head back in the mattress as Christen started to explore a little more. She moved her hands upwards to cup Tobin's breasts, squeezing softly as Tobin uttered the quietest moan. Her fingertips grazed over the hardened peaks of Tobin's breasts, she paused her movements as she lowered herself down. Placing her lips around one of Tobin's nipples, sucking on the skin softly and flicking her tongue over the top. Tobin's chest lurched upwards into Christen as her body reacted to the younger woman's touch, she couldn't contain the small moans that continued to escape from her lips.

Christen moved over to give attention to Tobin's other breast as Tobin continued to squirm and breath heavily. Christen started to place soft kisses along the centre of Tobin's chest, getting lower and lower, passing her navel, she placed a final kiss just above the waist band of Tobin's shorts, pausing to look up at her. Tobin was already looking back at her, her eyes full of lust. 

Christen grabbed the sides of Tobin's pants and began to drag them down her muscular legs, she threw them onto the floor as the slipped from her ankles. Christen began to kiss Tobin's inner thighs, softly at first, barely touching the skin, the higher she got the rougher she got. By the time she reached the edge of Tobin's underwear she was leaving hickeys wherever her lips touched. 

Tobin moaned softly, barely breaking the silence as Christen began to drag her underwear down and onto the floor. Christen kneeled down on the floor and dragged Tobin toward the edge of the bed, Tobin's legs ended up over her shoulder's as Christen started kissing Tobin's inner thigh again. "Stop teasing...my god," Tobin moaned as Christen did her best to avoid pleasing Tobin in anyway possible.

"But it's so fun," Christen answered, running a finger through Tobin's folds, "and you're so wet for me baby," Christen added, sucking Tobin off the edge of her fingertip whilst Tobin watched her, painfully aroused. Christen slid two fingers inside Tobin, using her free hand to hold onto Tobin's thigh. 

Tobin clenched all her muscles tight as Christen first slid inside of her, she'd been waiting all day and it felt better than she could have imagined. Christen began to slowly slide her fingers in and out of Tobin's centre as Tobin bucked her hips gently in the same rhythm as Christen's pumping. 

Christen smirked as Tobin moaned her name loudly, "Shh, we don't want to annoy the neighbors on out first night, baby," Christen teased as she started to move her fingers faster. Tobin found her self tangling her fingers in Christen's hair as she dragged the younger woman in closer to her centre, practically suffocating her. "Is that what you want?" Christen whispered, sliding her fingers out from inside of Tobin and running her tongue over Tobin's clit softly.

"Fuck," Tobin moaned as Christen flicked her tongue continuously over Tobin's most sensitive area. 

"I'll do you one better," Christen added, getting up from the floor and taking Tobin's hand, prompting her to stand up. Tobin obliged and watched as Christen put herself on the bed with her head up near the headboard, Christen grabbed Tobin's hand again and pulled her over. Tobin got her idea and put her knees legs on either side of Christen's head, Christen grabbed onto Tobin's hips and held her steady as she dipped her tongue upwards to circle Tobin's clit.

Tobin instantly reacted by grabbing ahold of the backboard to steady herself as Christen began to flick over her clit again. Tobin found herself grinding herself against Christen's tongue as she rode the other girl. Christen kept up her movements, circling the outside of Tobin's clit, every now and then she'd flick over the top which caused Tobin to buck her hips into Christen's face. 

"Fuck Chris, I'm so close," Tobin moaned as she grinded down harder while her thighs tightened around Christen's head. 

Christen didn't tease any more, she went back to purposeful movements, rolling her tongue over the bundle of nerves as Tobin's body began to tense up. Christen felt Tobin's thighs get tighter around her head so she sped up her strokes and gripped her thighs tighter to hold her still. 

Tobin became ridged momentarily before releasing with a loud moan as she finally started to climax. Christen held onto her thighs tight and continued to roll her tongue over Tobin's clit as her muscles continued to spasm. "You taste fucking good," Christen told Tobin, she could feel more of Tobin's wetness on her chin around her mouth, Tobin really was wet. 

Tobin blushed deeply as Christen dirty talked with her, she finally got up from Christen and laid down beside her, panting as she tried to catch her breath. Christen was busy wiping her chin with the back of her hand, and thus ignored Tobin's currently red cheeks. "I could kiss you forever," Tobin whispered, as Christen rolled to face her before kissing Tobin's lips softly.

"Me too," Christen agreed, wrapping her arm around Tobin's still naked body, she was covered in a thin layer of sweat and her skin was hot to the touch. "Maybe...I mean if you wanted to, we could try us?" Christen added, tilting her head upwards to look Tobin in the eye.

"I'd like that," Tobin answered, kissing Christen softly. "But if anyone see's this bruise on my neck I'm telling them all you hit me with one of the tools we used to build furniture on accident. 

"Relax it'll be gone by then," Christen answered with a laugh.

Christen was in fact right, nobody noticed Tobin's hickey as it faded before they made their first public appearances. Christen wasn't so lucky, she lifted her arms up high to celebrate Tobin's first Manchester United goal, which lifted her shirt up for just a few seconds, but her fans on the internet were quick to notice, even some of the news sites covering women's football made a point of showing it online. 

Most people deduced it must have been her "roommate" Tobin as the pair were often close, and they'd be right, but neither woman was prepared to make a public status about their relationship while it was so new. But it promised to be fruitful and long.


	5. Bet

It was the night Tobin had been waiting on for weeks now, Ashlyn and Ali's long awaited wedding. Tobin was excited not for the wedding itself, but because of the bet Christen had lost last fortnight. They had an international friendly against New Zealand two weeks ago, Christen had bet Tobin that she'd create more chances and score more goals than Tobin, Tobin liked a challenge so she had accepted eagerly. Tobin ended the match with seven chances created, two assists and one goal, Christen had created two chances, assisted Tobin's goal and had scored one of her own.

Tobin was to pick Christen's punishment, she had something in mind, but she wasn't so sure she was able to be so cruel. She knew Christen was a bit of a tease at times, and she encouraged it most of the time to be fair, so she intended on using this chance to get some payback. She had ordered some things online last week and they had fortunately turned up yesterday, in a plain cardboard box so that Christen couldn't snoop.

Tobin knew Christen would become more and more curious as the time wore on, maybe she should tell her so she had time to prepare before tonight. "Chris, come here," Tobin called out from their shared loungeroom, she had just seen Christen walk up the hall so she couldn't have gone far.

"I'm in the gym," Christen called back. The gym she was referring to meant the room that Christen had once slept in, now that she was dating Tobin and not just having the occasional hook-up, they shared Tobin's room. It made Tobin laugh when she thought back to before, the two were so clearly into each other that whenever the pair went out drinking they'd end up in each other's beds at some point. Yet the next morning they'd pretend nothing had happened and continue on with life normally, that was until Tobin eventually confessed her feelings on accident, and that was all it took for Christen to come clean too.

Tobin wandered down the hallway as she looked for Christen in the gym, her girlfriend was in the middle of Yoga. Tobin didn't mind watching, she mostly enjoyed it to be honest, anything that involved Christen in tight clothing of any kind got Tobin's attention immediately. "Hey there," Tobin spoke as she sat on the weights bench in the back corner, slouching comfortably to watch as Christen changed her pose.

"Come to watch again?" Christen teased as Tobin blushed. She'd been caught staring at Christen from the hallway last week, she had been daydreaming and had accidentally moaned softly as she thought about Christen in the poses she was doing. That of course got Christen's attention, and the teasing hadn't stopped since. 

"No...maybe. Well no, but now that I'm here," Tobin laughed, watching Christen's back and shoulders flex as she moved to her right. "I've actually come to tell you about what I've decided on because of our bet, and it involves tonight," Tobin added, smirking as she thought about the fun she was going to have later.

Christen remained silent for a moment as Tobin watched, "So...what is it?" She eventually asked as she turned to face Tobin whilst sitting on her gym towel with her legs crossed.

"Well, you see, open this box and you'll find out," Tobin replied, handing Christen the small plain package.

Tobin watched as Christen eyed it suspiciously, giving it a gentle shake as she turned it over in her hands. "I swear to god if there's a bug in here I'm never talking to you again," Christen warned as she began to peel away the packing tape. Tobin shrugged, she knew there wasn't a bug, but the allusion of one made the mystery a little bit funnier. 

Christen finally tore all the tape from the box and began to open the box, pushing aside the packing peanuts as she made her way inside. "See, no bug," Tobin smirked, watching as Christen's face went from relief to shock. 

"Is that what I think it is?" Christen asked, Tobin's playful expression all but answered the question, Tobin never did have that good of a poker face. "When are you intending on using this?" Christen added, picking up the small oval shaped item.

Tobin, who had a thing for spontaneous and somewhat public sexual encounters, had bought a remote controlled vibrator that she intended on teasing Christen with. "Tonight," Tobin eventually replied as nonchalantly as possible. 

"Wait really?" Christen replied, raising an eyebrow at Tobin who had since crawled onto the floor to sit closer to Christen.

"I mean, if you're not comfortable then we don't have to," Tobin answered, placing a reassuring hand on Christen's thigh. She liked to have fun, but she'd never cross any boundaries that made Christen awkward or uncomfortable. 

Christen remained silent for a moment as she thought about the proposal, "Okay...but there's rules!" She eventually answered, counting on her fingers for a moment, "There's three," she added, leaning over to kiss Tobin softly. 

"Tell me," Tobin answered, leaning back a little as Christen's lips left her own. 

"Okay first, you can't make it super obvious because everyone films everything and that could be awkward to wake up to on Instagram or something. Uh...secondly, if I'm talking to someone by myself it's a no go. And lastly you can't tell anyone, especially not Ali and Ash because Ali would tell Ash and Ash would tell just about everyone else," Christen answered, giving a satisfied nod as she finished her list. "Wait, also not during the ceremony!" She added with a stern voice that secretly made Tobin a little fluttery.

"I can do that, you better shower and start getting ready though," Tobin replied, standing up and offering her hand to help Christen up, who accepted and leant into Tobin's chest for a moment, before tilting her head upwards and kissing her softly. "No time wasting, we'll be late," Tobin whispered against Christen's lips. She wanted nothing more than to stand here and kiss her all afternoon, but she knew what their time management was like and this wasn't something they could be late for.

"Fine I'm going," Christen pouted as she walked out of the room and toward the bathroom. Tobin wandered into their bedroom, the black pantsuit ensemble she had picked out was hanging neatly on the back of the bedroom door, curtesy of Christen. It wasn't that Tobin didn't like dresses, in fact she didn't mind them on the odd occasion, but she much preferred a nice pair of pants sometimes. 

Tobin changed herself into the outfit, checking all the buttons and flattening creases as she peered into the mirror. Luckily Christen had taken it to the drycleaner with her dress a few weeks ago, Tobin was organised, but not that organised. 

Tobin began to do her hair, pulling the loose strands of her brown hair up into a high ponytail before tucking the strands semi neatly into a bun. It wasn't her standard look, and for once she didn't have any obvious bruising on her neck, so she didn't need to cover anything up. She checked her watch once, it had been about twenty minutes since Christen disappeared to the bathroom, she wondered what it was that was keeping her in there.

She began to walk down the hallway as she checked her watch a second time, what was Christen doing? Tobin rounded the corner of the hallway to the bathroom they shared, as she peered inside she couldn't help but laugh silently while admiring her slightly clumsy girlfriend. She watched from the doorway as Christen attempted to zip up her mid thigh, body hugging green dress. It was a favourite of Tobin's, and Christen knew it too. "Do you want a hand?" Tobin asked, watching lovingly as Christen pouted into the mirror at the realization that the zip was definitely out of her reach.

"Yes please," Christen answered with a giggle, sighing and turning her back to Tobin who tugged the zip up in a single swift motion. "You're almost better at doing them up than you are at undoing them," Christen joked, turning to take a look at Tobin. 

"Don't tempt me now," Tobin replied whilst shaking her head and laughing, "Are you ready?" she added, smiling wide as she took in Christen properly for the first time this afternoon. Her heart fluttered as she dragged her eyes over Christen's body from head to toes and back again, she wasn't entirely sure how she had gotten so lucky but she didn't intend on ever losing this woman.

"Yeah I'm good to go, but when do you want to do the thing?" Christen asked, alluding to the vibrator but too nervous to say it aloud.

"Come here," Tobin replied, picking Christen up by sliding her hands under her thighs, before placing her down on the bathroom bench. Tobin placed a soft kiss on her neck as she shifted to grab the vibrator sitting on the bench beside them. Tobin watched as Christen shut her eyes as Tobin spread her legs a little wider, running her fingertips up her thighs and hooking them into the waistband of her underwear. "Up," Tobin demanded, prompting Christen to lift her hips up so Tobin could drag her underwear down to her knees. 

Tobin slid the toy inside of Christen slowly, careful not to be too forceful. "Oh god," Christen mumbled as Tobin started to pull her underwear back up her legs. 

"Is it okay?" Tobin asked, pausing her actions. Christen nodded as she pulled her underwear back up properly by lifting her hips again. "Maybe we should test it before we go?" Tobin asked, putting her hands on Christen's knees. 

"Don't make us late, the cab will be here in like five minutes, be quick" Christen answered, agreeing to Tobin's plan as she got herself a little more comfortable.

Tobin pulled her phone from her pocket and opened up the app she had pre-installed, thanking Bluetooth technology as everything connected quickly. "Okay ready?" Tobin asked, not moving until Christen nodded. She pressed one of the various buttons that were lit up on her screen., smirking as Christen lurched forward, almost pushing Tobin across the bathroom. 

"It definitely works, but let's go," Christen answered, hopping down from the bench, whilst taking Tobin's phone and sliding it into her bag. "You can have this later," She added, linking her arm with Tobin's.

"That's fair," Tobin laughed, leaning across to kiss her cheek as they made their way to the front door and onto the street to wait for their cab.

The pair enjoyed their cab ride mostly silently, they didn't use public transport often, mostly incase someone saw them together, but also because Christen loved walking places and Tobin would follow her anywhere. Tobin enjoyed the younger woman's company, before they even started anything serious Tobin found herself joining groups she knew Christen would frequent. She even tried a meditation and yoga class on a few occasions, despite never having an interest in the topic before.

Christen was secretly aware that Tobin was doing things to be around her, part of her felt so much love and part of her felt a little guilty. It took her a long time to realise Tobin was doing these things for her, and not for herself, nonetheless since they'd gotten together Christen made sure to plan lots of things they'd both enjoy. 

As they reached the venue of the wedding Tobin stepped out from the cab, moving to open Christen's door for her and reaching her hand out to walk her in. She liked being able to be so free to touch and hold Christen as much as she wanted, they had to stand on opposite sides of the sidewalk in public, but here, they could do whatever they wanted.

Tobin sat herself in an empty row as Christen sat beside her, leaning her head over onto Tobin's shoulder as they waited for the ceremony to start. The two sat silently as the ceremony eventually began, Ash and Ali had been planning this forever and the sheer scale of it made that evident. The ceremony was fairly long, but it wasn't boring, as it concluded everyone made their way next door to where the reception was going to be held. 

The pair mingled separately for half an hour as they met up with their friends from across the country, and the globe. It wasn't until Christen had stopped to get a drink at the bar that Tobin decided to flick the on button on the app connected to the vibrator. She watched as Christen tried to control herself and stop herself from spilling the drink. Christen made eye contact with Tobin standing a few meters away and walked toward her.

"I hate you so much," Christen whispered to Tobin as she walked past her on her way to the barstools behind them. Christen was awkwardly trying to shift in her seat as she attempted to at least half hide the way her body was reaction to the toy.

Tobin grinned to herself as she wandered in the opposite direction, she intended on ignoring Christen as much as possible without making it obvious something was happening. She figured if Christen didn't get a reaction from her, it would work her up more, and that was the end goal.

Tobin continued to fiddle with the app on her phone as it sat deep in her pocket, letting Christen sit still for a few minutes while she talked with some of their friends. Tobin had been dragged into a conversation with some people she didn't know, or at least didn't remember. They seemed to know her, but then again, Tobin had never been good with names.

She was too busy keeping an eye on Christen from the other side of the room as the conversation dragged on, they were discussing something about Ash's dog now. Although, if Tobin was completely honest, she had stopped listening the second she watched another stranger put his hand on Christen's shoulders. The tall light haired man had at some point entered himself into the conversation they were having, Tobin desperately wanted to drag Christen away in some sort of jealous fit, but she knew better.

Tobin could feel her eye twitch as the man seemed to be getting friendlier, Christen had awkwardly tried to shuffle his hand away from her shoulder by shrugging, but the determined ass had just moved it lower. "That's it..." Tobin mumbled, turning back to her own conversation to excuse herself. She walked in a direct line toward Christen, blocking out anyone else in her way, she caught the back end of Alex Morgan whispering "Uh oh" to her, she had apparently also caught onto what was happening as she followed Tobin's line of sight directly to Christen.

"I need to borrow Christen, it's urgent," Tobin huffed as she reached the table, she knew she had nothing to worry about, but the way he was touching her...it made her indescribably mad. Christen went to stand up, quietly thanking Tobin for her timely rescue. 

The blonde man who Tobin still couldn't recognise turned to protest Tobin's interruption, but turned back as one of his friends tugged on his jacket and shook his head. Tobin took Christen's hand in her own and led her down one of the empty hallways in the back of the venue. "Thank you," Christen whispered, pushing Tobin against the wall and kissing her cheek softly.

"I feel so...jealous," Tobin laughed, pulling Christen in close by cupping her face, Tobin leant upwards to kiss her. Christen's heels made her taller by a fair bit, Tobin wasn't so used to this dynamic, but she didn't mind. 

Christen slid her tongue into Tobin's mouth, fighting with Tobin's as the pair started to heat things up, "You've got nothing to worry about," Christen replied, stopping to take a breath as Tobin dropped her hands into her pockets.

"I know, I just want to be touching you," Tobin shrugged, fiddling in search of her phone. When she got a firm grip she pulled it out to drag the app attached to the vibrator onto the screen. Tobin pressed the button on the screen which immediately made Christen's eyes widen in shock.

"Fuck...that was sneaky," Christen groaned as the sensation continued, the device was silent compared to all the other noise. The settings had it changing from low to high and everywhere in between. Tobin smirked as Christen eyes rolled back in her head a little while she tilted her head backwards. Tobin waited a second before she flicked the off button, watching with a satisfied grin as Christen locked eyes with her. "You can't do that," She whispered, tugging at the jacket part of Tobin's ensemble. 

"I just did though," Tobin replied, leaning up to kiss Christen again, pushing the on switch on as their lips connected. Christen responded by moaning into Tobin's mouth softly, and pulling the older girl so tightly it dragged her from the wall.

"Fuck Tobin I swear to god, this is borderline torture and you know it," Christen whined, holding onto the sleeves of Tobin's jacket so tightly that the fabric began to pinch Tobin's skin. Tobin shrugged back with a smirk as she clicked the off button again, watching as Christen collapsed into her chest to catch a breath. "If you don't let me cum at some point tonight, I will personally see to it that you do not get sex for a month," Christen whispered into Tobin's ear as a group of guests walked past. 

"You'll cum, just not yet," Tobin replied, leaving Christen where she was as she made her way towards the bathrooms. She desperately needed to splash her face with cold water before she did something very stupid. 

She wandered the halls, passing by several drunk people, some of them she recognised, others she didn't. As she made her way into the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes were mostly dark as her pupils had dilated a little more than usual. She sighed as she rolled her shoulders into a comfortable position before leaning down to collect a handful of water from the taps and then splashing her face in it. 

Tobin's attention was diverted when she heard the bathroom door creak open, "you didn't lock it," Christen shrugged, closing and locking the door behind her. 

"What're you doing in here," Tobin answered as Christen moved into her personal space. Christen shrugged as she hopped onto the bench, letting her dress ride up a little as she got comfortable. "Don't you start," Tobin warned, watching as Christen hiked her dress up that little bit further. 

"Come on, finish me," Christen challenged, drawing the midfielder in by making a 'come here' motion with her index finger. Tobin moved in close, placing one hand on Christen's thigh, and the other held onto her phone. Tobin pushed the button again, watching as Christen opened her mouth as if to moan, but stopping herself before the sound could come out. 

The younger woman grabbed ahold of Tobin's shoulders as Tobin let the toy do all the work for her. She enjoyed being able to watch Christen being pleased without having to do anything, it was a turn on watching her arch her back as the vibrations got more intense. 

"Is that good," Tobin whispered, feeling herself fill with lust as Christen continued to breathe out sharply, trying her hardest to keep herself silent.

"Fuck Tobin!" Christen half yelled as Tobin set the settings higher again. Tobin in a panic placed her palm over Christen's mouth to prevent her from making anymore noise. Christen was clinging onto Tobin's shoulders so tightly that Tobin could feel her fingernails through the layers of fabric. 

"Shh or everyone will hear you," Tobin whispered, removing her hand from Christen's face and holding onto her side instead, pushing herself in between Christen's thighs. 

Christen whined quietly, trying to grind against the toy as it reached it's maximum setting, Tobin watched amused as Christen's hips began to move. Christen reached forward to grab the back of Tobin's head to hold her in close, Tobin made a mental note to fix her hair before they left the bathroom. 

"Cum baby," Tobin whispered as Christen whimpered quietly, the younger girl trying her hardest to draw it out so Tobin wouldn't get to brag about it later. But hearing Tobin tell her what to do only got her closer to climax.

Tobin watched with wide eyes as Christen moaned loudly as she reached her climax, gripping onto Tobin harshly as her muscles began to spasm. Christen's hips bucked up sharply a final time as she began to calm, holding Tobin in close for a moment as she caught her breath. 

"This is only the beginning," Tobin whispered as she pulled Christen's dress back to where it was meant to sit, kissing her cheek softly and then leaving the bathroom to find some of her friends. She couldn't wait to tease her for the rest of the night...


	6. Bet 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two of Bet

*Christen's POV*

Christen found Tobin almost infuriating at this point, she'd finally settle down into a conversation only to have Tobin start fiddling with the settings on the vibrator again. She could sit still long enough to continue the conversation normally, but there was always a point where she couldn't take it any longer. Right when she excused herself from whatever conversation she was having, Tobin would shut it off anyway, wink at her from across the room and continue to do whatever it was that she was doing beforehand. Frustrating was the only way Christen could put it.

Christen was trying to make small talk with the newly wedded couple, Ash and Ali, but every time she'd get close she'd immediately start worrying that Tobin would do something and then she'd get caught. It was getting close to two in the morning and Christen was yet to talk to the pair, she felt it would be rude if she didn't. She sighed to herself, side eyed Tobin and walked toward where Ali and Ashlyn were seated, both looked severely drunk and very much ready to go home. 

Christen eased her nerves, Tobin had promised she wouldn't play with her when she was around Ali or Ash, but that didn't mean accidents couldn't happen either. "Hey you too, I just wanted to say congratulations, and tonight has been really nice," Christen yelled over the music to the pair, Ali nodded, the noise made it almost impossible to have a conversation on this side of the room. 

Ashlyn instead, pulled Christen into a quick hug and whispered into her ear "Go check on your girlfriend, I'm pretty sure she's drunk." Christen's eyes immediately started searching for Tobin as Ashlyn returned to Ali's side. Where had Tobin gotten too? Christen turned back to face Ash and Ali, nodding curtly and wandering across the room to where she last saw Tobin.

There was no sign of the brunette anywhere in the room, Christen shook her head to shake away some of her fuzzy vision as she scanned the room a second time. Christen knew she was slightly drunk, that meant Tobin was likely even more intoxicated, but where had she gone? Christen had been keeping tabs on her all night, not because she didn't trust her, it was the vibrator and Tobin's incessant teasing.

Christen wandered out of the room, half of the guests had departed by this early morning hour, a fair few had gathered out the front, either waiting for a ride or catching some fresh air. Christen walked up to Julie, who looked fairly sober for this time of the morning. "Hey, have you seen Tobin anywhere?" Christen asked, if Julie was as sober as she looked maybe she'd seen Tobin wandering elsewhere.

"Yeah, she went along wherever that footpath leads," Julie replied, gesturing vaguely at a little gravel path that snaked its way through a rose garden, it's centre obscured from view by the thick flowering pushes. 

"Thanks," Christen answered as she made her way toward the path, following it's spiral path until she made her way into the middle, where she did in fact find Tobin. The older woman, who looked very intoxicated was sprawled out on a bench, looking up toward the stars, her breathing laboured as she appeared to be picking out constellations. 

"What're you doing here, babe?" Tobin asked, surprisingly coherently for how she looked.

Christen walked the remaining distance so she could sit next to her girlfriend, the word girlfriend was new for them. Teammates, friends, best-friends, friends with benefits, dating and now girlfriends, they'd had just about every label imaginable, and so far girlfriend was Christen's favourite. "I got worried, you hadn't done anything to me for a little while and then Ashlyn told me that you were drunk, and then I couldn't find you," Christen shrugged, leaning her body against Tobin's as the pair sat silently for a moment. 

"Christen? I love you," Tobin mumbled, shyly looking anywhere but at Christen. Christen's stomach filled with little butterflies, Tobin loved her? She hadn't said that before, and Christen didn't hate it.

"I love you too...but maybe we should try this when we're not drunk tomorrow," Christen answered, interlocking her fingers with Tobin's as she cuddled deeper into her chest. Tobin nodded softly, enjoying the peace that the mostly silent night air afforded them. 

"I really want you, here," Tobin whispered, her voice deeper than usual.

Christen tilted her head upward, staring curiously at her girlfriend, "What? Here? Outside?" Christen shot out quickly. She wasn't opposed to the idea, Tobin was almost as good with her when she had been drinking, she had a way with her. 

"Yeah, here," Tobin answered, turning her body to face Christen, sliding her hands under the bottom of Christen's dress and up her thighs. 

"No," Christen whispered, sliding Tobin's hands back down her legs, "It's about time I got to have my way with you too," She added, shifting her weight so she could push Tobin back against the metal bench chair. Christen slid down in front of Tobin, grabbing her tight pants and slowly dragging them down her legs. 

Christen pushed upward on Tobin's hips, the older woman got the hint and lifted herself off the chair so Christen could drag both Tobin's pants and boxers down her hips and legs. "If this is what you want, I'm setting the vibrator to medium too then," Tobin whispered as Christen dragged Tobin's hips to the edge of the seat.

"Fine by me," Christen replied, as she parted Tobin's legs with her hands. Tobin was busy pulling up the app on her phone, clicking the buttons furiously as Christen slid a single finger inside of Tobin. Christen watched with a satisfied grin as Tobin lurched forward, moaning quietly at the unexpected feeling. Tobin didn't let Christen have all the fun though, before Christen could really get to work Tobin had pushed the on button and slid the settings to medium. 

Christen could feel the buzz starting to spread throughout her as she tried to focus on Tobin and her needs. Christen didn't hate the feeling, but she was having trouble paying attention to what she had started. She slid a second finger inside of Tobin, feeling Tobin's thighs flex against the free had she had placed on her to steady herself.

Christen moved herself in closer, pushing Tobin's legs as wide as she could from the ground as she swiped her tongue over Tobin's clit as slowly as she could, looking up at her and watching her strained expressions change. Christen was having a hard time keeping herself quiet, the bent over position she was in meant the outer part of the vibrator was pressed firmly against her sensitive centre, the vibrations causing her to elicit soft moans.

Tobin had her hands tangled in Christen's long curly strands of hair, pulling her in closer and holding her against her. Christen liked it when Tobin was demanding, Tobin rarely asked for anything so when she did Christen didn't think twice about doing it. Christen slowly rolled her tongue over Tobin's clit, taking the time to really explore and tease her as much as she could.

Christen circled her tongue around the sensitive bundle of nerves, pausing momentarily as the vibrations started to intensify. As she continued her work, Tobin continued to mess with the settings on her phone with one hand, and drag Christen in close with the other. Christen was determined to make Tobin wait, she had long since stopped paying attention to Tobin's clit, instead opting to slowly circle anywhere but.

"Christen, please," Tobin whined, desperately grinding her hips into Christen's mouth, trying to guide her to where she wanted. Christen ignored her pleas, continuing to tease her, payback for the relentlessness of Tobin's torture throughout the night. Christen had to grip onto Tobin's shin as she felt an intense wave of pleasure pass through her as she pressed harder into the vibrator.

Tobin's thighs were pressed firmly against the sides of Christen's head as Christen continued to torment her. She had begun to swipe her tongue over Tobin's clit every now and then, building the older girl up only to let her down again. Tobin continued to whine and protest Christen's teasing, "Okay, okay shh," Christen whispered as Tobin's unrelenting begging finally made Christen feel pity for her.

Christen started to stroke over the top of Tobin's sensitive bundle of nerves slowly, so lightly Tobin wasn't even convinced that she was doing anything. Christen couldn't hold back a moan as she felt the vibrator start to bring her closer to orgasm, Tobin lurched toward her as Christen dipped her tongue over the top of her clit.

Tobin's legs started to get weaker as Christen brought her closer, the older girl's muscles were starting to contract tightly as she got closer to her breaking point. Christen grinned as Tobin gripped her hair tightly as she began to cum, her body shivering against Christen as she began to lick any remnants of her orgasm from Tobin's body. Kissing her thighs, Christen brought herself up Tobin's body to kiss her hard. 

Tobin moaned as she tasted herself on Christen's lips, Christen slid her legs over Tobin's thighs so she could straddle her. The new position pushed the vibrator even harder against her, making the feeling even stronger. Christen continued to kiss Tobin, whining out loudly as Tobin's tongue slid inside her mouth. Tobin slid one of her hands up Christen's dress, pressing against her underwear so the toy was firmly pressing against Christen. 

"Let go baby," Tobin whispered in Christen's ear as she detached herself from Christen's lips. Christen's body was happy to listen to Tobin's demands, she felt herself tense up while she gripped onto Tobin's sides tightly. Tobin held her body still as Christen began to shake as she reached her high, tilting her head backwards to let out a satisfied moan as she felt herself release. 

"Fuck," Christen whispered, letting herself collapse into Tobin's chest for a moment. "You need to get dressed," She added, lifting herself up for a moment as she helped Tobin drag her clothing awkwardly up her legs. 

"Where to now?" Tobin asked, looking up at Christen. Christen smiled at her girlfriend, she looked incredibly tired yet she was still trying to keep up the façade of being adventurous. 

"Home," Christen offered simply, pulling herself away from Tobin. She started to shuffle her dress back down to its intended length, Christen eyed the ground she had been kneeling on, then at her knees that now had a light green stain from the dewy grass. She silently whished that nobody would notice as they left later.

"Home is good," Tobin responded, standing and tucking herself in as she adjusted her clothing back to it's intended place. Her pants were visibly creased where they had been crumpled on the floor, but luckily they were headed home.

Christen led Tobin by her hand out of the hidden garden back toward the groups of people still milling about, waiting for lifts or friends. Tobin ordered an Uber for the pair as they found a little rocky wall to sit on, Tobin instantly leaning across to lay on Christen's lap. Christen began to play with Tobin's loose strands of hair, running her fingers through the strands and tucking them behind her ear. "This is nice," Tobin whispered, closing her eyes as Christen continued to softly play with the strands.

"You're cute when you let me be soft," Christen replied, leaning down awkwardly to kiss Tobin's forehead. "I love you," Christen added without really thinking. She had started to draw patterns on Tobin's arm as the older woman cuddled into Christen's lap further.

"I thought you said we should try that again...when we aren't drunk," Tobin answered, pausing mid sentence to yawn. 

Christen rolled her eyes playfully, trust Tobin to remember that. She did mean to wait until tomorrow, but something about her just laying there so softly just made Christen's heart so full. "I know, I couldn't help myself," Christen shrugged, she eyed Kelley in the distance, she was pointing at her own knees then at Christen. Christen scrunched her face up in confusion, what was she getting at?

"Hmmm, I love you too," Tobin drawled out sleepily, Christen was almost positive she was already asleep and sleep talking somehow. Kelley was still making weird gestures at Christen, Tobin blissfully unaware was still lying still, her breathing the only thing that reminded Christen she was still there. Christen leant over Tobin's body to look at her legs, putting her face in her palm as she realised what Kelley meant.

Christen put her finger to her lips in a 'shush' motion, Kelley had of course noticed the grass stains on her knees. Christen shook her head as Kelley continue to make obscene and suggestive hand gestures, she was clearly more than drunk.

"Tobin?" Christen whispered, trying to get her attention. Tobin remained silent, "Tobin," Christen tried again, a little louder this time. Still no response, Christen sighed softly, she had fallen asleep. Christen liked that she felt comfortable enough to fall asleep on her lap, but they had an Uber to catch at some point and Tobin had the details on her phone. "Babe," Christen tried for a third time, gently rocking Tobin's shoulder this time.

"Huh? What?" Tobin asked, waking up in a panic. 

Christen couldn't help herself as she laughed quietly at Tobin, she'd startled her pretty bad by the looks of it. "Come on, I think the car is here," Christen answered, laughing as Tobin sleepily dragged herself off of Christen's lap so she could sit upright. Christen stood up and offered her hand to Tobin who accepted her offer gratefully. The pair then made their way toward the waiting car and it's driver, hand in and hand and ready for bed.


End file.
